You Belong With Me
by GottaLoveClove
Summary: It's almost prom! Clove hasn't got a date yet, and she's hoping maybe her best friend, Cato, would ask her to be his date. But he's got a girlfriend, so she's lost in a train of thoughts while some song was playing. And guess what? It becomes her favourite song. Based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. AU.


**A/N: **Hi there, guys. This is my first story (songfic) EVER. Yeah, so I finally had the guts to post this. I love Taylor Swift, and I'm proud to say I'm a crazy Clato shipper. So here it goes. Hope you like it!

**You Belong With Me**

I look at my phone's screen; it's Tuesday. Ugh, three days to go before prom and I don't even have a date. Then I feel my phone vibrate for a second and an alert flashes on the screen. It's a text message from Katniss, asking me if I already have a date. I decide not to reply and just listen to something called "You Belong With Me" by some singer called Taylor Swift. Then I do some thinking. Hmm, maybe my best friend Cato would oblige... Oh, who am I kidding? There are a lot of pretty girls out there _literally_ throwing themselves at him. He must be going with someone else already. Speaking of... There he is, sitting across me and holding his phone to his ear; looking exasperated. Perhaps he's talking to his dumb cheerleader girlfriend on the phone...

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's goin' off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your **__**humor**__** like I do**_

I honestly don't know what happened, why he's with her. She's just plain annoying and stupid. Yeah, he's with Glimmer Rambin. One of the cheerleaders in our school.

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do**_

It's no wonder they're not working out too well. She probably doesn't even know one thing about him. It just annoys me that they're together despite of it. Okay, so maybe I'm jealous. Just a bit... ugh. I am jealous. A lot jelly. I've known him for years then she comes and... _Poof_! Ugh. _Glimmer Shimmer_. I think about her and her annoying posse, and I decide to go ahead and hate cheerleaders.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me...**_

I just wanna slap some sense into him and make him realize I'm here, the one who understands him. Okay, too drastic and creepy, or weird and melodramatic. Hey. This song's kind of interesting. Why didn't I pay attention to it before?

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doin' with a girl like that?**_

Now I'm staring at him wondering why. Yeah, that's what I'm doing. I know it's rude to stare. Not to mention weird, but whatever. I just remember the times we take a walk just to talk about anything under the sun, or hang out at the park every Saturday... when he's free. It rarely happens now since he's got a clingy girlfriend who's always ruining the moment and flaunting their relationship to everybody. It irks me off, honestly. It's just so wrong. What's he doing with a girl like Glimmer? Sure, she's got it all. She's gorgeous and filthy stinking rich, I'll give her that. Has everyone wrapped around her finger. Not me though. It always looks like she overdosed on makeup and she's overdone everything. Her skirts are always like one size too small. And seriously... who goes to class wearing stilettos?

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming 'bout the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me...**_

And me? Well, I'm just me. I'm simple, unlike Glimmer Shimmer. She's got it all (thanks to plastic surgery I guess.), anybody would kill for her curves. Not me. So there's **NO WAY** he'd choose me over her. Yeah right. I like him; I must've forgotten to mention it. Oh well. Ever since we've met.

_**Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me  
You belong with me...**_

I remember the times I'd wait for him in his backdoor before we walk to school. If it were some other person, I would've dragged them out by the ear or the hair. But instead I find me just forcing myself to stay patient even if I stood there waiting for half an hour, even if I missed half of the first period.

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favourite songs  
And you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...  
Can't you see that I'm one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me...  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

I _really _wish I could smack some sense in his head. Can't he see? My little attempts to cheer him up when he looks sad. I even know he wanted to be a soldier. He told me. I know his favourite songs. I know him like the back of my hand. Well, I'm starting to have second thoughts. How can he be so oblivious?

_**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought, just maybe?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.**_

Now the song is officially my favourite. His voice cuts off my thoughts. I didn't hear what he said, so I shout.  
"Sorry, I didn't catch it!"  
"I said, would you wanna be my date to the prom?" He smiles hopefully.  
"Sure," I shout back then draw the curtains tight shut so he can't see the silly happy dance I always do. I can't wait for the day he finally realizes it. But I just know...  
_We belong with each other_.


End file.
